


we did it.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, deaf!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I apologise if I portrayed anything in this fic inaccurately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if I portrayed anything in this fic inaccurately.

I was nervous for some reason, really nervous. The weather was nice today, not too hot, not too cold, a nice breeze every now and again. The events that were about to unfold within the next hour were weighing heavy on my mind today as well, but the weather is nice, perfect for a day like this. Today was perfect so far. 

Josh and I woke up together, in each other’s arms. No alarm to break us from our peaceful sleep, no loud neighbours to interrupt our rest, no crying babies to take us from our slumber. We woke up naturally to the perfect weather for the perfect day. We had an amazingly filling breakfast which was followed by a nice walk in the park and a visit to our favourite record shop. Everyone there was always kind to us there, especially being regulars. Even knowing about Josh, they didn’t ask any questions or point any fingers or whisper when I wasn’t paying attention. They were respectful, which I appreciated. Josh likes music, a lot. He loved feeling it, the beat. Whenever I played it in our apartment, he’d tell me he could feel it and smile, putting his hand on the speakers. God, his smile was amazing. He wasn’t the most emotional person, if I’m honest. Not very expressive, didn’t say much. Then again, he didn’t need to. And I think he knows that.

His laugh was pure gold, making even those who didn’t believe in a god, think angels were suddenly real. His deep hazel eyes, nothing but captivating and loving.It was hard at first, getting used to him. I felt stupid the first couple months of in our relationship. He was always good to me though, encouraging, calming. He always said he liked my hair, despite what it actually sounded like aloud when he spoke; it was still captivating to me. We had gotten him into speech therapy, figured it’d be a good idea ahead of time before the implants. 

We worked on it a lot. 

The first time I heard his voice, all I wanted was to hear him talk for hours. Even if I couldn’t understand what he was saying, I just wanted to hear sound come from his mouth. The first time he said “I love you”, I cried. Of course I did. I remember making dinner that night, and right in the middle of eating, he said it. Out of nowhere. I was astonished and emotional. To say the night wasn’t filled with intense sex would be a complete and utter lie. Sex was interesting, but some of the best I’d ever had. His little grunts and soft moans every time I thrusted into him. He couldn’t hear them, but I could, and they just made me love him that much more. 

After around 5 months of personal tutoring from a guy I was recommended to by a friend of mine, I started to finally get good at it. I remember the first time I replied back to him that way, he didn’t even notice until a few seconds later. We were in the living room at the time and he wrote down on a piece of paper, “What do you want for dinner?” His attention going back to the T.V. as he waited for me to write down my response. I tapped his shoulder and signed, “Does Taco Bell sound good?” He just nodded. But the few seconds after that was always a fond memory for me. I remember him freezing at the realisation of my actions and turning to me with the biggest smile I’d ever seen.

“You can sign!” he exclaimed through his expression and hands. I nodded quickly. “Just for you, J,” I replied. To say that our love became deeper after that was an understatement. There was no inconvenient barrier anymore. We fought less, communication became immensely easier, and I didn’t look like an idiot in public. We began connecting on a deeper level than before, which had seemed to be the barrier that helped break down my walls for him. I allowed myself, for the first time in my life, to fall totally, and completely in love with a person I had decided to devote myself too. I fell hard, and boy did I fall fucking fast. 

I remember the first time seeing his smile. I felt like I was looking at God himself, as exaggerative as that may sound. I wanted to crawl under my covers and never come out. He’s so, so beautiful. He’s funny, and genuine, and kind, and so. Fucking. Beautiful. And now, here we are. I looked at my phone while we were in the car, 2:14pm. I think its Saturday. I know its Saturday, the most perfect day, with the perfect weather. Our appointment is at 2:30. When I pulled into the parking lot, I could hear Josh’s breath stagger slightly. I squeezed his hand tightly, looking over at him.

“Are you excited?” I signed. He nodded eagerly, his smile getting the tiniest amount bigger. I kissed his hand and got out the car. He followed suit and we walked into the hospital. He had gotten the surgery already for the Cochlear implant. It was just time to activate it. His smile was bigger today, a noticeable difference. He was relaxed from the second we woke up, not tense like usual. Morning were rough sometimes, the constant flinching and moving away, I didn’t blame him. Some days were better than others, some not. But today was a welcoming and warm change of pace. I remember being so scared in the beginning, of falling in love with him. Not because of him, but because I was afraid I couldn’t be the partner he needed. I felt like I was going to be a failure in our short relationship. But that was 4 years ago. It’s felt like it’s been so much longer though. We stepped into the hospital and made our way to the waiting room.

It’s 2:17 now. Times going too slow for me. But this isn’t about me, it’s about Josh. We had saved up for 4 long years to have this finally done. We didn’t communicate while we were there, just held each other’s hand in soothing silence with the white noise of staff walking around and the soft typing of the receptionist near us. It was surprisingly quite today, then again, the department of the hospital we were in wasn’t the most active anyways. We had become regulars here too of course, after deciding on the surgery for the implants. We had to come for appointments every few months just as checkups. We were now here, finally.

The doctor came in the room and Josh’s head whipped up, beaming at the woman in front of us. She exchanged greetings with the two of us as we followed behind her. She sat us in a room and began to go over what was going to happen with me. “It’s going to be very loud for him” she said. “It might take a while for him to adjust to the sound.” I had just nodded at everything she said. After what felt like forever, she finally said she was going to turn it on. Josh read her lips and eagerly tapped her shoulder. “Can I hear his voice first before anything else?” he signed. She sighed but nodded with a gentle smile tugging at her lips. Turning to me, “Normally we don’t allow that, but for the two of you I’ll make an exception. This kid looks like he’s about to burst” she joked. I chuckled lightly and thanked her. I told him what was going on and he nodded in excitement. 

“So I’m going to turn it on. I’ll point to you when I signify that you should start talking, okay?” she said to me. “Yes, of course. Thank you” I said quickly. After pushing a few buttons and turning a few knobs, she pointed to me. Josh and I faced each other, him looking at me expectantly. 

Fuck, what do I say? Should I be sappy? Should I make him laugh? He’s about to hear for the first time in his life, and it’s going to be me that utters the first words he can hear.

“I love you”

I say it as clearly as possible. His smile dropped immediately and the pit in my stomach fell. Tears almost instantly dropped from his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at me, sobs escaping his mouth. “I love you so much” I choked out. Time seemed to stop in that moment. It didn’t feel real if I’m honest. We had waited so long for this, and it was finally happening. He just cried harder. In the 4 years we’d been together, this is the most emotional he’d ever been. I’d never seen him cry this much, over anything. I put my arms out for him and he immediately accepted the offer, digging his face into my neck. I could feel the wetness dampening my shirt. My sudden realisation of what was happening hit me like a wave. I was clutching at Josh as he was doing to me. The both of us crying, out of joy. He moved away and held my face in his hands. “Again” he mumbled.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“J, I love you so much.” He nodded and smiled, hugging me again. The doctor helping us just smiled as she watched the interaction. He kissed me softly and sat back down in the seat adjacent to me.

“I love you too, Ty,” he signed.

_We did it._

Since I had found out about the implants, this had been my dream. And here we are. I kept my eyes on him as she spoke, explaining further hearing and speech therapy. I just paid attention to him, the beautiful, ethereal, heavenly, man beside me. The person I allowed myself to love, and for some reason, he loved me. 

I love him. So fucking much.


End file.
